


What I Try To Say

by ILiveForAngst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveForAngst/pseuds/ILiveForAngst
Summary: A Detroit Become Human story with many different characters and many different choices for you to make. This is very difficult to do, so idk if I'll finish it, but I hope you enjoy it while it happens. Read the notes for more.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Welcome to my new book of Detroit Become Human fic, "What I Try To Say". This is going to be a book, so if you have any suggestions on what should happen in a certain chapter at a certain time, please feel free to ask.
> 
> 1- I would like to mention that there are going to be ships that you may or may not like in this book.
> 
> 2- Elijah and Gavin will be brothers (because I said it once and can't un-see it now) and Hank and Connor have a father-son relationship, not a love one (because it just creeps me out, not that it's bad or anything, just not what I'd do).
> 
> 3- There will be symbols for the choices you make. You can always go back and change your choice and see how the story plays out for the character. The symbols are:  
> ○, □, ◇, and ☆. Follow the symbol you chose and see where it takes you.
> 
> 4- Hope you enjoy. This is going to be really hard to do lol.

Elijah Kamski was around eight years old when he heard his parents fighting through the thin walls of the run-down apartment. This wasn’t the first time however, it was the thousandth time they’ve fought like this. Every day, for the past two years, he would always listen closely to what they said. It intrigued him greatly. He would always hear new things like words and phrases that only adults should know.

He also heard things he hadn’t wanted to hear.

"It wasn't me who wanted to have a child," his mother would yell to his father. "You did this to yourself! If I actually wanted a child, I would have told you! He's the only reason we don't have the money we need to survive this living hell!" She would continue yelling words like this until his father would jump up from his seat, making it clang to the floor and slap her hard across her pale and delicate cheek.

A loud woman’s voice boomed through the rooms on this particular night. “It wasn’t me who wanted the fucking child! You did this to yourself! If I wanted a kid I would have told you!” Elijah flinched as a glass shattered against the wall of his bedroom. He pulled his blanket to his chin and continued listening to the booming voices. “He’s the only reason we don’t have any money right now! We need to survive through a living hell and you just had to get me pregnant!”

A hard _slap_ rang through the room beside Elijah’s own, house going silent for only a moment. Elijah stayed very still, watching his broken door handle with eyes as wide as saucers. The slapping sounds began again for another few seconds before suddenly stopping as soft sobs filled the kitchen.

Heavy feet began to march their way towards the bedroom. “Elijah!” The thunder boomed through the house, shaking the paper house as well as the frail boy. “Elijah come here right now!” The voice and footsteps approached.

Elijah stood and watched his room, small drawings scattered across the floor, along with a toy here and there. He knew he was next to be beaten after his mother. He looked around for a safe haven.

What should he do?

○ Hide in his closet

□ **Don't hide at all**

◇ _Sneak out the window_

☆  Hide under the bed 

○ Elijah’s gaze focuses on the closet and he quickly runs towards it. It was filled with small toys and trinkets he had been working on for the school science fair. His feet kicked some of the toys out, to make way as he entered the small space. He got inside closed the door behind him and pushed clothes onto himself for cover.

□ **Elijah stares at the door, paralyzed with fear like a deer in the headlights. He knew he couldn’t escape what was about to happen. How could he? He was only eight after all. Tears begin to slip down his cheeks as he continues to watch the door, lip now quivering.**

◇ _Elijah rushes to the bedroom door, pulling the dresser just beside it. He pulls it until it is almost in front of the door then rushes to the other side to push. The handle starts to move, but he has time to do what needs to be done. He watches the small window and races towards it, beginning to pry it open with all the might he could muster. Please work. He thought to himself._

☆  Elijah looked at the closet the door and the window. Nothing he could do with any of these. He looked to his bed, his comfort space and slid underneath, wiping his face from the tears that had begun to fall. He covered his mouth and tried to keep his sobs to a minimum. 

His father burst into the room and watched Elijah with furious eyes. "ELIJAH!!" he yelled and began to run.

○ Elijah holds his breath and covers his mouth with a small hand. Tears streamed down his cheeks like salty seawater. He sank into his pile of clothes and listened as his father walked around his room, beginning to break things.

The boy’s pulse began to speed up when the shadow of his father came into view under the closet door. As it opened, he quickly stood and ran past the man and towards the door. This was short-lived when his father grabbed his arm and lifted the frail thing off the ground. Elijah kicked his feet around, attempting to escape the rough grasp.

□ **Elijah stayed there, frozen in fear. He watched the anger in his father’s expression, a shiver going up his spine at the sight. He took a single step back with a shaking head. “Please don’t.” He wondered to himself if there was any hope for him at all anymore. This happened almost every day because his father was always upset.**

**His father grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the eye and face, Elijah shutting his eyes closed as the pain began to seep in. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as crying began to fill the room. His father kept telling him to “shut up”, but nothing would stop the boy from crying out for the help he so desperately needed.**

◇ _Elijah watched his father run towards him. He took a deep breath before slamming the window down as hard as he could. He looked up to meet his father’s gaze through the now shattered glass, tears streaming down Elijah’s pale face. Tears of pure joy._

_He looked down from the roof and slid down it, falling off soon after. He landed on the hard, yellow lawn with a plonk before standing to his feet with haking legs. He looked up and his father was not in the window anymore. He smiled to himself before running down the street. He was finally free._

☆  Elijah stares at his father’s feet as they trudge over all his drawings and kick the very few toys he had. He shakes his head and sniffs up, flinching to a stiff position as the footsteps stop. He watches the feet slowly turn towards the bed and closes his eyes. 

“Come here Elijah.” A calm voice says. Elijah opens his eyes and watched his father who is staring at him under the bed. His face is shadowed over and his smile was scary almost. It was abnormally large for the angry man. Elijah had never seen his father smile before, so this reassured him that everything was okay. 

He began to cry and crawled out from under the bed, hugging his father, waiting for his warm embrace. Nothing happened. Elijah’s shoulder was grasped by the large hands and pushed away. Without another word escaping the smiling boy, he was punched across the face and fell onto the floor. 

After a few hours, the young boy was on the road. It was raining and windy. Elijah looked around at the very few passing cars of the night. He looked around and then back to the shiny road ahead. Where was he headed? He didn’t have the slightest clue, but he knew he had to get away from what he called home.

His gaze was now focused on a large building down the street. There were many nice houses, but this one was big and cool looking. Maybe it was haunted. For an eight-year-old boy, it was pretty cool, to say the least. A smile grew on his face as he ran up to the front steps of the house. If it was this nice from the outside, it must have been beautiful on the inside.

With a shaky breath, he stepped up to the top step, knocking on the door with red knuckles. He knocked three times and stepped back. The dark oak door was tall and lined with gold paint around the edges.

The boy’s eyes watched the door as small steps approached the door. His heartbeat out of his chest now. _What if he’s just like dad? What if he doesn’t let me inside? What if I die from the cold? What if I catch a cold?_ All these thoughts swam in Elijah’s mind while the door opened slowly.

“I’m so sorry, but I didn’t order any” the man’s eyes watched the blank space in front of him, then slowly looked down to Elijah who stood with a smile on his face, “packages.” The young man looked around at the shining street then back to the boy. “I’m sorry. Halloween isn’t for another month. You can go trick-or-treating another time.”

Elijah laughed at this. He watched the man carefully with a large smile on his face. Did this man think he was stupid? Elijah knew full well of the four seasons. He had aced the test on it. “I know that,” Elijah began, “I like Halloween though.”

“Do you?” The man said, putting a hand to his hip. “And why is that young man?” He asked, sipping the coffee in the mug he held.

“I can hide from my parents.” Elijah said, playing with his cold fingers.

The man watched him with a confused expression. “Oh,” he said, stepping down and onto the step, “are you alright? You’re shaking like a leaf.” He placed his mug on the ground and took off his housecoat, wrapping Elijah in it securely. “Where are your parents?” He said, feeling the child’s forehead.

“I ran away from them.” Elijah said blatantly as if nothing was wrong with those words.

The man watched him with wide eyes and shook his head. “Let’s get you back there th-”

“No!” Elijah blurted out. He shook his head and buried himself deep into the housecoat. “Please.” He said in a hushed tone.

They both stood in silence, all before the man spoke up. “Do you need a place to stay?” He asked, watching as Elijah nodded frantically at the suggestion. This made him smile to himself. “You can call me Carl. Carl Manfred.” He reached a hand out and was met with Elijah’s cold one. “I’ll get you some hot chocolate, come inside if you’d please.” Jasper said while stepping back inside.

Elijah watched the house that awaited him, past Carl, and it was beautiful. It even had a staircase to the second floor. Elijah stepped inside and was immediately relieved by the feeling of warmth. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

His eyes glanced around the entrance of the house and then fell onto the stairs, a pair of eyes watching him. A small boy watched Elijah from the stairs before he stood and began to walk down them. He walked up to Elijah and pushed him. "Who the hell are you?" Asked the boy. He was taller than Elijah, but not by much.

Elijah smiled and reached out a kind hand to the boy. "Elijah Kamski. What is your name?” He asked before the boy sucked his teeth and ran upstairs, slamming the door to his room.

"I'm sorry about him," Carl said, patting Elijah on the shoulder. "That is my son, Leo. He’s very rude it would seem." Elijah smiled looked to Carl who held another mug in his hand. It was steaming and looked warm. Carl handed it to him and Elijah grasped it between his hands. He was met with warmth, making him settle into the house even more.

Carl looked around and shook his head. “I know it’s not much,” he began before heading upstairs, “but if you’d like, you can stay with us for as long as you need.” Elijah’s eyes lit up and his mouth gaped as he ran after Carl and up the stairs.

“Are you serious?” He asked, voice cracking from the joy he felt at the moment. Carl chuckled and nodded his head, opening a door at the top of the stairs. “This isn’t a big room. It’s a guest room, but it will have to do for now until I can make another room look proper enough for a young boy.”

Elijah’s eyes went wide as he looked around the guest room and then back to Carl. “This is really mine?” He said. Carl nodded and Elijah placed his cup on the ground and hugged the tall man. He embraced him tightly before feeling a pat on the head, he flinched at the gesture and stayed still.

Carl continued to ruffle to boys’ hair and looked back into the guest room. “It’s all your’s kid.” He looked down at Elijah and knelt to his eye lever, pulling him close. “You don’t have to worry about anything okay? Carl is going to take care of you from now on.”

The boy sniffed up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. HE smiled wide before hugging Carl again. “Thank you!” He said in a cheery voice before he began to sob.

Leo watched from the small crack in his door. His eyes turned cold and he sucked his teeth before closing the door.


	2. Welcome Model RT600

Being top of the class was something Elijah had always loved being known as. He had graduated at the top of his class at the age of 15. He was exceptionally smart and it was very obvious even before he met Carl. Many Of the children and some teachers envied him for being this smart.

How was this boy so smart? It was 2016 for heaven's sake! None of the students were nearly this advanced. Everyone in his school was practically an idiot. Carl thought so at least. He did have high hopes in Elijah and would expect nothing less from the boy. He had high hopes for both of his boys, though Leo was a little harder to persuade into doing well in school.

In school, after everything he was taught, nothing fascinated Elijah more than what was known as something called Androids. While living with Carl, that’s all he ever studied at home really. Carl helped him with it as well, telling him what parts he might need to make one. They worked on this together for quite some time, day and night. Carl had told Elijah that “one day he would make amazing androids to change the world” and Elijah believed every word.

When he spoke about these ideas to his teachers, they laughed in his face, saying “it is a nice dream to have and one he could never achieve”. Elijah hadn’t let this get to him, however, continuing to study Androids or as long as he wanted to. It was his dream to hold onto.

* * *

Now, in 2031, Elijah Kamski was 30 sat alone at his desk. A coffee mug sat across from him at arms reach. There were multiple parts and variations and blueprints scattered across the desk, some of the blueprints stained with oil or coffee stains. His half-lidded eyes watched the pen that sat in front of him. The bags under his eyes ran deep and his long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

“What the fuck am I doing?” He asked himself, standing from his chair and walking towards the door. He took the handle and watched it, staring at it for about a minute. His eyes lit up and he turned on his heels before bolting back to the desk, moving everything off, grabbing the pen and beginning to draw. “Fucking piece is missing.” He told himself, opening a drawer, peering into it.

His glasses began to slip down the bridge of his nose before they were adjusted to fit in place again. “Where,” he began before finally grabbing a small component, “aha.” He said walking over to a stand. He looked up to the “human” that stood on it. Her eyes were a beautiful blue colour, almost like the sea. Her hair was as yellow are corn, shinning in the light and her skin was pale like that of Snow White’s. He studied her for a moment before taking hold of her hand, swinging it a small bit.

He chuckled to himself before heading to the open back of the Android. “Please work.” He whispered to the small part in his hand. He kissed it before placing it into the back of the robot, a satisfying  _ click _ ringing through the lab. Elijah watched with dull eyes before they widened wth happiness to the sound of blinking.

Kamski raced to the front of the model and watched the sea-blue eyes that watched him. “Chloe?” He said. Her eyes scanned the room, taking everything in. When she finally looked back to the exhausted-looking man, she gave him a beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was like seeing an angel for the first time. He chuckled to himself as tears began to swell up in his eyes.

“Hello.” said the Android. “I am the first Android model. Model RT600. Codenamed Chloe.” She stepped off the platform and reached a hand up to Elijah’s face, taking it in her palms. “You must be Elijah. Elijah Kamski. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She released the swooning man’s face before reaching her hand out for a handshake.

Elijah smiled and shook her hand frantically. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Chloe. It’s a pleasure indeed.” Tears began to run down his cheeks as he looked around the room. “Where is my phone?” He said and ran to go and retrieve the device. He had to tell Carl about what he had done

He ran back and took Chloe’s face in his hands, pressing his forehead against her’s gently. “You’re beautiful.” He said, watching the eyes of the Android. They seemed to be processing more and more.

She tipped her head before speaking. “Sir,” she took his hands, wiping his tears away, “are you alright? Your blood pressure has gone up significantly and your vital signs have done so as well. You seem … overjoyed by something.”

What should he do?

○ Be calm

□  **Hug her**

◇  _ Ask her a question or two _

☆  Kiss her cheek

○ Elijah stands straight and clears his throat, fixing his glasses again. "I'm fine. I'm just happy to see that your working." He said walking away to get his phone in a calm fashion.

□  **Elijah smiles and pulls her in for a hug. He continues to cry tears of joy while hugging her tighter. "I'm just happy to see you working. My first android is a success! No. My first human is a success! Welcome to the world, Chloe! We have to celebrate!" He said running to get his phone.**

◇  _ Elijah watches the android very closely. He walks around her a couple of times and then stops in front of her again. "Can you move like any normal human? Do you have human emotions? Do you feel like any human? Can you analyze anything you want?" The questions were endlessly coming from Elijah's mouth, hoping to gain an answer. Chloe just stared at him curiously. She was trying to process and answer all of his questions, but she couldn't keep up with what was all being said. Elijah walked away to get his phone, still asking her questions. _

☆  Elijah smiles at her and pulls her face close to his. "Do you see what is happening?" He began. "You are the first working android in existence. My parents would never believe I did it, but I did! And you’re beautiful. Oh, so beautiful! We must celebrate somehow." He said kissing her cheek and running off to find his phone.

Chloe sat there for a while, processing what had just happened. Her cheeks turned a light blue colour as she smiled kindly.

Chloe watched as Elijah walked off, further into the lab to retrieve his phone. Her eyes watched the chair as her cheeks flushed a soft blue colour. She smiled to herself and stepped over to the seat. She spun it and her eyes turned wide. She giggled before stopping it and sitting in it.

She looked to Elijah who was now on his phone, scratching the back of his head. “Elijah?” She asked.

“Hm?” He said, eyes still glued to his phone.

“What are you doing?” She asked, fixing her skirt a small bit. Her cheeks still had a small blue hue in them as she watched her bare feet. What was her purpose?

“I,” Elijah began, “am texting my father. Carl Manfred.” He stepped back to her and showed her his contact with Carl. “Keep the number noted please Chloe.”

The LED on the side of the Androids head shone yellow, processing the data before returning to blue. “Noted Elijah. Anything else I need to note?” She asked, kicking her feet.

Elijah watched her with a smile on his face. “No,” He reached a hand over and pat her head, “just give me a nice smile.” He told her while kneeling down beside her. He pressed his cheek against hers and gave a bright smile and winked. Chloe watched the screen. It took a moment, the LED flashing yellow, but finally, she smiled a bright smile.

Elijah took the picture and watched it for a while. To any normal person, he was sure anyone would think she was a normal person. He smiled and sent the picture to his father, Carl Manfred.


End file.
